Light Em Up
by Atsurekino Kurome
Summary: They really should have seen this coming. It's said that history repeats itself. And it has a way of repeating itself in the worst possible ways.


Atsurekino Kurome: Okay this story came to me today after a say of listening to My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark (Light Em Up) by Fall Out Boy. This story might not make much sense but it's what my mind supplied. I don't care if you don't like it. I do and that is all the matters to me :D

**WARNING: This story will contain OOC moments. I know that the way any of these characters were written they would never do what I have them doing. This is a fanfic. As the author of said fanfic I can do whatever I feel like to these characters. Don't like what I am writing, don't read it. Don't bother even leaving a comment about how you hate it. Just click the little back arrow at the top left hand corner of your browser and find another story. It will make EVERONYES day soooo much better ^_^ If you see something that could be changed or fixed to make the story better (OTHER THAN DROPPING THE STORY LINE!) Please feel free to send me a PRIVATE MESSAGE. If you are offended by this story, I am sorry. Not really. Unless the original creators of the animes/mangas/books I am using write me to say take it down it will be here until I say otherwise.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark (Light Em Up)**

* * *

**Be careful making wishes in the dark dark**  
**Can't be sure when they've hit their mark, mark**  
**And besides in the mean, mean time**  
**I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart**

Each of the professors of Hogwarts knew that something was up the moment Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter had lunch together one day. They had thought nothing of it when both young men walked into the Great Hall leading their year in together with the seventh years at the beginning of the year. It was about time really. The war had brought these two years closer. It had even become common place for the years to mix during meals. Gryffindor students even mingled with Slytherin students. But not Draco and Harry. They never fought anymore, but they did not mingle like the other students. Until that one day. And all the professors were on edge because of it. Many of them had taught the Marauders or had gone to school with them. They were able to recognize the signs of a prank in the planning stages. And this one was big because all the eighth and seventh years were in on it. But no one could catch anything of what was planned. For a week nothing happened and they had begun to relax. Somewhat. And it had been their downfall.

It had been recently noticed that those who fought beside The-Boy-Who-Conquered during the war, and even some who didn't, were beginning to show familiar signs of fanaticism. They not only followed him, they listened to him. Even Slytherins listened. Ginny Weasley was his leading fanatic.

**I'm in the de-details with the devil**  
**So now the world can never get me on my level**  
**I just got to get you out of the cage**  
**I'm a young lover's rage**  
**Gonna need a spark to ignite**

**My songs know what you did in the dark**

**So light 'em up up up**  
**Light 'em up up up**  
**Light 'em up up up**  
**I'm on fire**

Albus Dumbledore recognized the signs right away and acted in what he felt was the correct manner. Until it backfired. How students who hadn't even finished their education had not only managed to overpower their professors, but infiltrate the Ministry of Magic and burn it to the ground was beyond him. Where had he gone wrong? How had he not seen this coming? Twice this had happened in his lifetime. Two powerful bright students had fallen to the dark.

They had been tossed into the dungeons, and later joined by several Ministry employees who had told of the fall of the Ministry. Ex-minister Fudge and Undersecretary Umbridge had both been tossed in barely alive. Deloris would never be able to speak again because her voice box had been cut out and her throat sutured back together. And Cornelius had his eyes gouged out and ears cut off; no doubt symbolizing the fact that he had ignored the truth until it was too late.

Right now they were being led to the Great Hall from the dungeons by two upper year students. He could vaguely hear what he thought was music. They were celebrating... It was then that the full extent of what was happening hit the Headmaster.

**So light 'em up up up**  
**Light 'em up up up**  
**Light 'em up up up**  
**I'm on fire**

**In the dark dark**  
**In the dark dark**

**All the writers keep writing what they write, write**  
**Somewhere another pretty vein just died**  
**I've got the scars from tomorrow and**  
**I wish you could see, see**  
**That you're the antidote to everything except for me, me**

When they were finally taken into the Great Hall they were greeted to the sight of the students in the middle of a party. There was a large bonfire in the center of the Great Hall, and it seemed that Hogwarts herself was supporting this coup because there was no smoke in the room. Severus Snape felt cold as he was vaguely reminded of the celebrations held by the Death Eaters. Minus the music of course. This theory was further proved when he caught sight of the Head Table. Harry Potter sat where the Headmaster normally sat, like an enthroned king, Ginny Weasley on his lap running her hand through his hair. To his left Draco Malfoy sat being _entertained_ by one Hermione Granger. To his right Ron Weasley was also being _entertained_ by Luna Lovegood. The students around them were dancing to the music; singing along and pumping their fists in the air. Dear Merlin Potter had become the next Dark Lord! He could clearly see the marks on all of the students in sixth year and older. Potter was wearing all black and he had what looked like a celtic knot crown adorning his head. How the bloody hell had they missed this!? Draco leaned over and said something to Harry who laughed as his verdant eyes landed on his captives. His eyes held nothing of the boy that they had all come to know and love.

**A constellation of tears on your lashes**  
**Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes**  
**In the end everything collides**  
**My childhood spat back out the monster that you see**

Harry clapped as the music finally ended. Every student had turned to look at them as they were drug up to the Head Table. "Welcome to my coronation ceremony that my lovely girlfriend set up for me." he glanced lovingly at Ginny.

"All Hail Lord Potter!" She grinned insanely as a chorus of yells rang through the Great Hall. Harry chuckled and claimed her lips in a heated kiss. The look in the pretty red heads eyes reminded many of the late Bellatrix.

**So light 'em up up up  
Light 'em up up up  
Light 'em up up up  
I'm on fire**

**In the dark dark**  
**In the dark dark**

"So insatiable." His eyes turned back to them and he tilted his head. "It's amazing. We thought there for a while that we wouldn't get away with it. It was obvious that you had noticed that something was up. But you were so busy looking for a prank that you didn't see the truth right in front of you until it was too late. So how does it feel _sir_," Harry sneered, "to have helped in the rise of two dark lords? You ignored Tom Riddle's situation and you ignored mine. And look where it has landed you... at my feet... the question that remains now... is what to do with you... none of you are worth anything to me...hmmm..."

"Harry my dear bo-" Dumbledore began in the grandfatherly tone that he knew normally cowed the boy, only to be cut off.

"Avada Kedavra!" Harry twirled his wand before holstering it. "No one cares old man."

He waved his hand in dismissal. "Return them to the dungeons! Their presence is ruining the celebration." Another chorus of yells rang throughout the hall and the music resumed. Their protests were drowned out by the loud music as they were taken drug back to the dungeons to await their sentencing.

**My songs know what you did in the dark**  
**(My songs know what you did in the dark)**

**So light 'em up up up**  
**Light 'em up up up**  
**Light 'em up up up**  
**I'm on fire**

**So light 'em up up up**  
**Light 'em up up up**  
**Light 'em up up up**  
**I'm on fire**

**In the dark dark**  
**In the dark dark**

* * *

Atsurekino Kurome: Just a little one shot that like I said might not make any sense to you. But it does to my mind. I shall take any flames that you leave me and make more smores :D THIS KUROME WANTS SMORES!


End file.
